


[podfic] Under The Suit (We Have To Work Together)

by helens78, reena_jenkins



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Podfic, Snark, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"In which Charles and Erik's X-Men team up with the Avengers, but Erik's distracted by the guy in the metal suit."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Under The Suit (We Have To Work Together)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Under The Suit (We Have To Work Together)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/271932) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[**reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Length:** 00:04:033  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28XMFC_AVG%29%20_Under%20The%20Suit%20%28We%20Have%20To%20Work%20Together%29_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/)**paraka** , for hosting me!)


End file.
